Sandy Moon (Part Two)
'"Sandy Moon (Part Two)" '''is the tenth episode of ''Genesis, the tenth season, and the 174th episode overall. It was narrated by Katarina, airing on November 6, 2015. In the episode, following a tragic accident in Syria, Preston, Chiara, and Alistaire must regroup to stop the Seventh Envoy from destroying another nation. The Episode Chiara stood in shock as Alistaire's gurney was pushed into the emergency room. His skin was awful, burnt almost to black. "He's unconscious," a nurse said to Preston, "He's going into surgery." She glanced at Sahara, who looked anything but normal. "Is she family?" the nurse asked. "A shallow hymn..." Sahara began. Preston clamped a hand over her mouth and thrust his head to Chiara. She nodded and followed him outside the hospital. "We have to hide her," Preston said, "I don't know how I did it, but I subdued her. But if she continues..." Preston dropped his hand from Sahara's mouth. "OW!" he yelped. His palm was burnt. Sahara wheeled around. Her eyes glowed orange. Chiara shrieked. "A PESTILENCE!" Sahara screamed, "A PLAGUE OF FIRE!" Storm clouds above formed, as if by magic. As if by divine intervention. Or supernatural. Then came the fire. And Turkey became hell on Earth. Alistaire was inside his own head. It was surreal. It was like a gallery of his own memories. He moved his arms and felt no pain, even though he was burned badly. Everything was white, like how it is in the movies. Alistaire began to walk. He passed a window and looked out. He saw a hospital. He kept moving. Ahead, four shadows seemed to be waiting. Waiting for Alistaire. "Who are you?" Alistaire said, but he didn't even hear his own voice. The shadows moved aside, two on each side. Another shadow stood in the middle. Something hit Alistaire. A wave of sorrow. Happiness. Incredulity. Amazement. Awe. He dropped to his knees and bowed. Chiara paced around Alistaire's bed as the clock struck midnight. Surgery was successful, but he was comatose. His belongings had been placed on his bedside table. "You idiot," Chiara said to the old man, "Why would you try to stop the Envoy? Why..." Chiara sighed. Why are we trying at all? she asked herself. Alistaire's phone rang. Chiara glanced down at the caller ID. "A." Chiara remembered the Prime Minister. How no one in Turkey trusted Alistaire. What was he hiding besides his stake in the electricity industry? "Hello?" Chiara answered. A girl's voice began speaking Russian, quickly. She sounded panicked. Chiara tried to make out some of the words, but her Russian was rusty. "Ya videl!" the girl cried, "Ya videl goryashchiy kust!" Kust...Chiara thought. Bush. Kust meant bush. She saw a burning bush. Was the next Envoy calling Alistaire? DAY SIX Sahara had come to the hospital in the middle of the night. Two wards burned down. Chiara was helping the Turkish army barricade the hospital. The street. The entire city. But the fire was widespread. And it seemed only Preston had any control over Sahara. "PRESTON!" Chiara screamed over the sound of collapsing buildings, "SHE'S HERE!" Preston leapt down the hospital stairs and ran toward the combusting woman walking down the street. She was speaking her Gospel. Two men cowered under a piece of wet cardboard, shivering. "A shallow hymn, a ghostly choir..." "STOP!" Preston cried. He jumped in front of the men. He grabbed Sahara's shoulders, but wrenched back his arms, burnt. "The burning skies..." "SAHARA!" Preston shouted. He looked into her orange eyes. Then there was a flash. It was spontaneous, quick. Less than a second. Sahara's eyes were drained. Tears fell. "Plague Seven expires," she said, "The Gospel of Fire." Sahara coughed and vomited ash. Preston pulled her into a hug. He heard her crying. Sahara listened to the man speak. In English. How did she understand English? She looked around the street. Everything was destroyed. She did this. But she had fought so hard... They had promised... "Prescott!" a woman called. Sahara saw her running toward the man. She was muttering something about cardiac arrest. "Follow me!" the man said. "Prescott?" Sahara said, "That is your name?" "Preston," he said, "This is Chiara. We help the Envoys." "I am an Envoy," Sahara said declaratively. "Merveilleaux," Chiara grouched, "Prescott, come on. Alistaire needs us." Preston seized Sahara's hand and ran back toward the hospital. Alistaire was seizing in his bed. "He's entered cardiac arrest," a doctor said in passing. They prepared the defibrillators. "Wait!" Chiara cried, "He has a pacemaker! You can't use those!" "Clear!" the nurse shouted. Chiara pushed the doctor aside. "Arretez!" she cried, "Stop it!" Preston hurried forward and grabbed Alistaire, keeping him still. Chiara performed manual CPR. From the doorway, Sahara watched with wide eyes. "29...30!" Chiara shouted. Alistaire gasped. "GOD!" he shouted. Chiara and Preston jumped back. Alistaire snatched both Preston and Chiara's hands. He was laughing. "It was God! God has saved me!" What the hell...Preston thought...what did he experience? "I saw God's plan!" Alistaire said, "The Plagues! The Plagues are here for a reason! I know what has to be done. Fear not, I'm going to save us all." The jet attendants welcomed Preston, Chiara, and Sahara aboard. "Next stop: The Scot," the pilot said. He looked at Preston. "Where's Alistaire?" Preston and Chiara exchanged looks. "Alistaire has gone abroad," Preston said. "Will he be joining us later?" the pilot asked. Chiara sighed. "We don't know." Production Continuity and Story Arcs While attempting to stop the plague, Alistaire is struck by a wave of fire and is hospitalized. In his dream, he sees what he thinks is God and converts suddenly to a religion. Alistaire's repeated phone calls are discovered by Chiara. She hears a girl speaking Russian on the other line. The identity of this girl is revealed in "Umbrage (Part One)." Sahara ends her Gospel with the phrase: "Plague Seven Expires. The Gospel of Fire." It is the only Envoy thus far to be an Envoy of Fire. Trivia *This episode is the shortest of the season **It was originally longer, but much of the scenes were cut. **Producers do not like this episode as much as Part One. Category:Episodes Category:Genesis Episodes